


Warm

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: A little of fluff, Grumpy Kirk, M/M, Smut, kind off, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Kirk needs to relax





	Warm

Batman‘s room and his house in Gotham are places characterized by being cold. Nevertheless, the stoic vampire likes some warm things like a good coffee while he's working, a soft blanket in winter nights, of course the fresh blood emanating from a living body, the warm radiating from Hernan’s body only a few inches of distance, and how he yearns for a hot shower after a long night of hard work.

It’s late or early depending on the point of view since Kirk usually arrives to the Tower when all the place is dark, in silence with just lights and beeps of security systems. 

Langstrom resists to take rest and his abilities like vampire gives him advantage. He wants to take a warm shower to later continue working in the lab. Kirk takes the elevator to the level of their rooms, walks through the hallways of the silent tower going by Bekka’s room and then Hernan’s. Kirk stops a moment there looking at the closed door wishing to have x-ray vision to watch the superman sleep.

Just a pair of weeks ago they established their relationship. That scares the vampire but he wants to be happy and he's sure Hernan would never hurt him. Even though Kirk tries to be distant, Superman always is there to help him but now he doesn't want him to rescue him everyday because he is his boyfriend.

He decides to keep his walk to his own room.

Kirk enters his bathroom, analyzes charts about experiments’ results at the time he takes off his boots and top of his suit.

After a few minutes the water keeps coming out cold but Kirk decides not to care about it, a few more minutes more and the water isn't hot so Kirk enter with the remain of his cloth on to open more the hot water.

“Shit” cold water soak him completely when he applied to much strength breaking the hot water handle.

Hernan wakes up because of Kirk’s cursing and notices his absence in the mattress. Even if Kirk arrives late in the night, he takes place silently to his side under the sheets.

Hernan thought now that their relationship was established Kirk would change a little, to be more sweet and receptive, he sinks his face in the pillow trying to not drown in all those ideas when he notices that he is the sensitive now.

The cold water stops as Kirk watches the superman saving him once more.

“You can use my shower, even Bekka’s you just ask”

“It’s fine I can fix this thing, back to sleep” Kirk gives up the shower, ashamed and upset.

A combination of emotions and ideas trapped in Kirk’s small body -memories, confusion, fear as well with the sleep deprivation - make the bitter words come out of his mouth.

“Don’t treat me like that”

Kirk’s actions could confuse the superman but Hernán have learned to give him time, space.

“I'll be back in the afternoon, I'll fix it for you”

“Hmm”

*****

6 am and Kirk was lying on his bed thinking, like he use to do every night, everyday.

The sound of water falling catch his attention.

Hernan’s shower.

His bathroom door opens showing a shy vampire looking at him through the glass door.

Like every time after Kirk reject him Hernan wants to say “Not now”, “I’m busy” just like Kirk does but he can’t. He would blame his mouth, his hearth or his weakness.

“Wanna join me? It’s warm”

Hernan allows him to feel the warm water while his hands touch his hips and his lips kiss the back of his head.

“Aren’t you grumpy anymore?”

Kirk doesn’t want to talk about feelings right now, not even a word about it. 

He turns around to look at him.

Hernan wants to stop him, to resist but he can’t. He just can close the eyes in pleasure to feel the tip of Kirk’s fingers in his already hard length. He tries to resist to talk to him, Hernán opens the eyes but Kirk’s imagine - naked with water falling along all his body smirking - make him moan.

Hernán gives a step backwards but Kirk catch him, touching softly, squeezing and playing slowly with Hernán’a cock.

“Kirk”

“I dont wanna talk now, all right?” 

Hernán looks for Kirk’s eyes. They talk, they have been always so expressive like Kirk’s own voice could never be, those sweet red eyes play against Kirk, Hernan catch him this time, taking him by his wrists over his head.

“Talk to me”

Kirk denies with his head smirking at him, Hernan smiles back accepting the challenge.

In contrast to Kirk, Hernán takes Kirk’s cock firmly, stroking since he starts the touch.

Kirk moans from the deep of his throat and wants more, with his legs he gets Hernán closer. It’s easy, he obeys with no further instruction. Having him closer Hernan lifts Kirk’s body, his legs tangled around the strong torso.

Hernan forgets about the grip over Kirk’s wrist, and use that hand to hold him more firmly. Kirk’s hand back to the work in Hernán's length.

The pleasure is build in his lower abdomen, he close the eyes to focus in Kirk’s weight over his hands, his wet skin, his hand making pressure against both of their members. Hernan comes first but thanks to his stamina helps Kirk to do it a little after, touching him, biting and kissing his neck. 

Both of them breathe heavily under the water. Since they met, since they are together; these is one of the favourite parts of their relationship for Kirk. The chance to embrace him, to feel Hernán’s heart running with his. This part where he can close his eyes and hug him, his head resting over Hernán’s shoulders.

Hernan puts him down carefully and grabs one soap for Kirk and one for himself to finish the shower they need.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. I was tired, that’s all”

Hernán kiss his forehead, his pink cheeks, running his back with the soap.

“Me vuelves loco. Please, don’t forget I’m here for you”

“I know. When you come back, could you help me to fix my shower?”

Hernán’s more than happy to hear that, to have him under his shower, relaxed and smiling.

“For you baby, I would be Batman”

Kirk almost drops his soap to listen the silly words, he can laugh and explain with a smile that his suit will never fit in him. Now, his body is warm, his heart relaxed because of the hot water and Hernán’s laugh resonating across the white marble walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
